Nicknames
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Eren gets sassy with Corporal Levi and gets punished. It's not like he expected to enjoy it, honest. Or, Eren is an idiot, gets hit and then embraces his inner masochist. RaviolixJaegerschnitzel (Riren). Rated for a few lines of language, suggestive themes (lime), and just the situation itself. Co-authored with AriaofYlisse. Not for young eyes!


**Initially I would like to say, please don't judge Aria or myself for our writings - we do it recreationally and for the sheer fun of it. We're fangirls, we cray. BUT alas, we bring you another co-authored work that's on the risky side!**

 **Warnings: Eren is a masochistic little shit and enjoys Levi's punishment - hints of lime**

 **RATED FOR A REASON - NOT FOR LITTLE FANGIRLS OR BOYS**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, not us :3 Basically there aren't our toys, we just play with them. :)**

* * *

It had all started when Eren had decided it a good idea to get cheeky with the Corporal. Looking back at the mocking tone he had taken and his actions thereafter, it was no wonder he had ended up in his current position - chained up in the shorter man's bed chambers.

He tugged a bit at his bonds, scowling as they bit into his wrists. Eren was getting restless, he never did well at being a captive.

It was becoming quite the mystery to him why exactly Levi had gotten so.. _angry_ at the nickname. It was just that, a nickname, nothing more. Although this wasn't the first time he had done something stupid and gotten in trouble with his superior for it.

The sound of the door opening immediately alerted him. He tensed in the chains that held him and looked nervously to the figure that entered quietly.

"Prepare yourself, my little Jaegerschnitzel," the short Corporal muttered dangerously as he shut and locked the door.

The panic he felt at the other's tone of voice sped up his heartbeat, "Levi! I'm sorry!"

"Oh I'm _just_ Levi now, eh?" he sneered down at the cadet.

Eren paled considerably, "Ahh! Y-Yes..?"

"Too late for that brat."

"Levi please..." Eren watched as Levi toed off his boots at the door. "What're you...g-going to do?"

"Why don't you call me that _lovely_ little nickname again, Jaeger," he challenged mockingly, "you seemed to be fond of it before."

"Heichou I meant nothing by it really! It was stupid! L-let's just forget it ever happened!" Eren begged.

"That's what you want, hmm?" Levi eyed the boy he had roped - literally - into submission on his bed. He crossed his arms, "But if I just let you forget about it then what will stop you from doing this again?"

Eren struggled against his restraints. What a brat. "Nothing..?" he whimpered like a scolded puppy.

"Exactly," Levi purred.

He approached Eren lying prone on the plush surface. Levi always found it odd how good the teen could look all bound up in chains. He smirked down at him, grabbing a fistful of his brunette locks and yanking his head so he faced his superior. Eren growled in pain, though Levi knew it couldn't have hurt that much - the brat was overreacting.

"You must be punished accordingly," Levi stated with characteristic blandness.

Eren's eyes widened. This could go one of two ways now, and Eren wasn't really liking the odds.

"Captain please," he begged, though what for he had no idea. Sympathy? Well there was definitely no luck there. Mercy? That was probably a better word for it.

"Please what, Schnitzel?" Levi questioned. He began to dig around in a dresser drawer, which made Eren nervous to no end. Levi had all kinds of things in his drawers. Not all of them were fun.

Eren twisted in rage at the name. "Don't call me that!" he seethed, "If I can't call you Ravioli, then you can't call me Jaegerschnitzel!"

A hand was brought across his face in a brutal smack. The boy lay in stunned silence, cheek burning. He looked up at the Corporal in horror and watched as he finally pulled his instrument of choice from the drawer - a paddle. He gulped.

"Defiance will get you nowhere, pet."

All the color drained from his face as he switched his gaze from his intimidating superior to the paddle he bore in his hands. He had made a mistake. A terrible, _terrible_ mistake, and now he was going to pay for it. Pointless words tumbled out of his mouth in a futile argument for his life.

"I'm sorry!" Eren screamed as the paddle was raised high into the air.

Levi paused for a moment, making him wonder if his cry had actually had an effect. And then there was a white hot pain emanating from his outer thigh where the paddle had been brought down.

He couldn't stop a shriek of pain from escaping him. He writhed heavily against his bonds but there was again no luck of escape - Levi was really good at ensnaring his prisoners. His thigh was hot with pain and his nerves tingled in fearful anticipation as the paddle raised again.

"PLEASE I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON ALREADY!" he shrieked.

The paddle hovered above him ominously as Levi yanked his head to see his face.

"Oh you did, did you?" he said softly.

"Yes," Eren heaved, "Please no more."

"The pain is too much for you?" he asked, his cynical tone masked with innocence.

Eren tried to kick the man, but was easily unsuccessful. The binds were too tight he really should've just stopped trying. But he was Eren Jaeger, so instead he writhed and toiled, earning him a swift hit to the other thigh.

He screamed in pain.

"You're obviously _not_ learning your lesson, Schnitzel," Levi warned. "If you want me to stop then you should apologize."

"I ALREADY DID!" Eren cried.

The paddle came down again with a crack. Eren felt pain spike through his lower back. He moaned in agony.

"Then say it again."

Eren grit his teeth. No way, if he didn't want to take his first apology, then he wouldn't get one at all. He stayed silent.

The paddle cracked across his back again, and Eren tried to stifle the cry of pain. His attempt succeeded in making him sound like a dying animal.

" _I said_ ," Levi ground out. "Say it. Again."

"NO!"

This time, the wooden paddle smacked over his ass with painful precision. He cried out in pain and cursed himself for the small wave of perverse pleasure that also hit him. He glared back at Levi who stood behind him, examining the spot he'd hit with interest. Eren's entire face turned red.

"S-stop looking!" he yelled, his voice wavering as he expected another hit.

Levi flipped the paddle in his hand. He smirked when Eren flinched at the motion, and did it again. "Why? Can't I look?"

Damn Levi and his bullet eyes and sultry tone. Eren shuddered in his chains.

"Mrrg...! No!"

Levi hummed in thought for a moment. His eyes scanned over Eren's body with delicate intrigue.

"You know..."

Eren looked up to him, teal eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"I think I will look." He smirked down at his underling, a dark spark in his silver eyes, "I'm in charge. There's nothing you can do to stop me..." he trailed off, rubbing absentmindedly at one of the marks he'd left on Eren's back.

Levi raised the paddle and Eren tensed for the hit. When it didn't come, the teen peeked behind him with anticipation. The paddle was poised, ready to strike, but Levi didn't seem eager to bring its wrath down upon him. He caught Eren's eyes with his own and smiled in his own sadistic way.

"Enjoying this?" Levi asked coolly.

 _Yes._ "No."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

 _Yes._ "No."

 _Smack!_ Eren shouldn't have found pleasure in pain - he knew that was weird - but he couldn't help himself with the sultry tone Levi had taken on and the anguishing anticipation between hits. _Smack!_ He began to relish each hit as a gift and even moaned to signal his appreciation.

"Will you ever learn, _Eren_?" the way Levi growled out his name made him buck against his restraints.

"No, Heichou!"

 _Smack!_ Eren licked his lips in pleasure.

"Annoying brat," Levi grunted. "My marks aren't even showing on you."

Eren wiggled in his binds. "M-maybe you need to punish me more," he gasped.

Eren whined as the Corporal's hand shot forth to grab his shirt. The change was so unexpected that he could barely catch on to what was happening before his shirt was torn clean in two and thrown into the waste basket in the corner.

"Wha-?"

The paddle hurt much more against his bare skin. He howled in pain.

"Better," Levi assessed, noting the new distinctive mark that adorned his brat's tanned skin.

"Nnnn...Levi...more," Eren moaned.

"More? What did you say? I can't understand brats that mumble."

"Please..."

"Please what?" Levi cooed.

"Hit me," Eren breathed. "More."

"If you say so."

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ The next barrage of hits slammed into Eren like a tsunami of pain and pleasure. He shrieked and moaned, knowing very well that his screams were echoing into the halls but not really caring at all that they were.

"Don't you ever call me that name again, _Jaeger_ , do you understand?" Levi's voice was starting to strain with lust.

"YESSIR!"

The waves of pleasure reverberated through his body as Levi finally set the paddle down on the nightstand. The older man was breathing heavily and took a few minutes to collect himself before directing his gaze at Eren, who hung spent in his restraints.

"I think you learned your lesson now," he sighed.

Levi was gentle as he undid the chains that bound him. He couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him as his battered body was able to relax fully against the mattress. Then there were soft kisses being placed on his neck and shoulder.

The brunette gave a hum of appreciation.

"Alright..?" came the soft question in between kisses.

He rolled so that he could face his superior and offered a small smile, "Sore, but that's okay."

"You heal quick," the other muttered, "soon you won't feel a thing from your lesson."

His green eyes lit up with humor, "Nice for me, but you sound a bit disappointed, _Corporal_."

Levi's eyes flickered up to his face, narrowing a bit, "Defiance again? I thought you had learned better by now…"

He wrapped arms around the man's neck and smiled coyly, "Maybe we can cover that next time."

"Next time?"

"Hmm, surely I'll be bad again soon," he whispered mischievously into his lover's ear, feeling proud when the other's body was wracked with a shiver.

The Corporal stared down at him with an unreadable expression, "You'll be the death of me, Eren."

He morphed his expression into one of innocence, "Who? Me?"

His only reply was a set of lips kissing him hungrily, hands roaming his body. Eren arched up from the bed at the motions.

Levi broke the kiss and stared down at him, "Needy brat tonight, aren't we?" He smirked as he suckled on the younger's neck lovingly, thoroughly enjoying the sounds that escaped him.

Loud knocking on the door broke the moment quickly.

"Hey, I get that you two are all lovey freaking dovey with each other," Hanji's voice sounded through the door, "but I would prefer not to hear the results of your exhibitionism all night!"

"Fuck off shitty glasses," the Corporal growled back.

There was a huff and the sound of dull stomps leading away from the door.

When he turned back, he was rather surprised to see his lover hiding his face, red clearly visible on the tips of his ears. "Don't get embarrassed now," he chided, "especially not when you were so vocal earlier."

"N-Not my fault," Eren shot back.

He smirked again, "Says the one who started this whole thing and then proceeded to beg for more."

The brunette stuffed his face in a pillow, utterly mortified at the odd turn the evening had taken.

Levi tore the pillow away and hovered over him like a dangerous predator, having finally caught his prey. "I must admit I quite enjoy when you're feeling particularly bold. It makes things much more entertaining."

Eren flushed a deep red, getting flustered again. He said nothing but tugged the man down onto the bed beside him. Exhaustion seemed to catch up with him as he snuggled up to the warm body and tucked his head under the other's chin.

"...If it counts for anything… you're my favorite kind of ravioli," he murmured with a sly grin.

* * *

 **(both secretly mortified of what we're capable of) There it is, take it or leave it. Tell us what you thought?**

 **~Ghosties**

 **-Aria**


End file.
